


Not so bad after all

by LoLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Quarantine, There Is Only One Bed, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will doesnt know, actuallity inspired, set in S1, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLecter/pseuds/LoLecter
Summary: We all saw it coming. I wrote it.Hannibal arrives at Will's house at 10 in the morning, with bags and tell him they have to stay at home for two weeks because of a virus Will knew very little about since he doesn't follow the news. Hannibal propose they stay together and Will accept, seeing no reason to refuse. The fact that Will has a crush on Hannibal and that they will be sharing a bed might make things a bit hard for him, but he can do it. Can he?
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	Not so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so we all knew people were gonna write it so I did. I'm currently stuck at home in France and the idea came to me last night so here it is. Might as well use my time well.   
> Also I have a slight daddy kink so it shows at time. Sorry not sorry.

Will had once again gone to bed too late after working on his current case for too long and attempting to grade some of his students’ paper. He didn’t think he had slept late enough for Jack to come get him at his house however so he was a bit shocked to be waken up by someone knocking on his door. He got up and saw that the sun was out from his window, but when he saw his clock it was only 10 in the morning. Still confused he opened his door only to find Hannibal there with two big baskets in hands.

“Good morning Will.”

“Errmm Good morning. What are you doing here? Were we supposed to meet or something?”

“No, we weren’t, but you are not going to work for a while and knowing you I knew that you wouldn’t have enough to last 2 weeks. May I come in?”

Will let Hannibal in more confused than ever.

“What do you mean not going to work for a while?”

Hannibal put the two baskets on his counter and started emptying them in Will’s fridge and pantry.

“We are officially in quarantine. The president has declared a state of emergency and everything, but the essentials will be closed for our safety and the one of vulnerable people.”

“You mean because of that virus thingy?”

Hannibal smiled amused.

“Yes, because of that virus thingy indeed. Do you sometimes follow the news for other things than murderers?”

Will blushed and looked down.

“I….”

Hannibal didn’t need him to finish his sentence.

“Do not worry Will. This is not a judgement. Covid-19 is a virus who has originally come from China. It tends to kill old people and vulnerable people suffering from immunocompromised diseases, or respiratory diseases. You and me should be fine, but to avoid anymore unnecessary deaths everyone has to stay at home as much as they can and avoid being in groups.”

“I see. That still doesn’t explain what you are doing here?”

“I knew you wouldn’t be ready for a quarantine and I thought to bring all you or your dogs would need for the next 2 weeks.” Hannibal said, giving Winston who was looking at him curiously a little scratch.

“Oh…Thank you. You didn’t have to” Will said blushing a bit.

“It is my pleasure. I also thought that it would be more agreeable to use this time I have to spend time with someone I appreciate. I see this as an opportunity.”

“What…You mean you want to stay with me?” Asked Will shocked.

Hannibal had just finished emptying his two baskets of foods, and he looked directly at Will.

“Is the thought of spending time with me so horrible Will?” He teased.

“I…no. Not at all! It’s just… I have dogs, and my house is… well you know. And I don’t have anything to entertain you. I spend most of my free time fishing, walking with the dogs and repairing boat motors.”

“Do not worry about me Will. I have bought everything I need to entertain myself and I would love to go on walk with you and your dogs. I do not get enough fresh air in my daily life as it is.”

Will nodded. Hannibal went out again and Will guessed Hannibal had more bags in his car with clothes, books and god only knew what. Still it didn’t make any sense to him why someone like Hannibal would want to spend so much time with him. Hannibal must have had more interesting and sophisticated friends. Living with Hannibal for an indefinite amount of time… Oh god. Will’s little crush on the doctor would only get worse with this. Suddenly just as Hannibal was coming back inside something hit him.

“Hannibal… I have only one bed.”

“Do not worry Will I can sleep on the couch.”

Will looked at his small couch, then at Hannibal. Certainly not!

“No, take the bed. I will take the couch. You are the guest after all. I barely sleep anyway.”

“May I suggest another alternative?” Hannibal asked putting his bags on the couch, trying to stop the dogs from sniffing them, which was a lost cause and made Will smile a bit. His face said yes so Hannibal kept on.

“We could simply share your bed. We are both adults and I think mature enough to do so without any problem.”

Will was so fucked. He remembered masturbating to the thought of Hannibal in the shower two nights ago, and how he had imagined him fucking him in his bed. He knew however that he didn’t have any valid reasons to refuse aside from admitting his inappropriate feelings for the man so he just nodded.

“I…Ok. I’m just gonna…get dressed and everything. Make yourself at home.” He said running away to his bathroom. He took some time to calm himself in the shower and once he was cleaned and dressed, he felt a bit more ready to face Hannibal.

Hannibal it turns out was already cooking breakfast and had made coffee for both of them.

Will sat on the stool by the counter and took his coffee, grateful.

“Thank you, Dr Lecter. For everything. I’m sorry for my reaction. It was just a bit of a shock.”

“You are welcome Will. I understand perfectly. Considering we are going to live in rather close quarter for the next two weeks I think you could call me Hannibal. If you wish to of course” He added with barely a smile, but Will knew him enough to see it.

“Ok, thank you Hannibal.”

Hannibal kept working on their breakfast while Will put the table. Once they were sat, eating Will asked:

“So… what did you bring to keep busy?”

“I have brought books, music sheets to compose, my computer to work and my sketch book. I haven’t yet drawn you or your dogs. It could be a very interesting experience.”

Will blushed, but he also noticed something in Hannibal tone. His first instinct told him that he was lying, but why would Hannibal lie about that? Why would Hannibal have already drawn him?

“If you wish.” He replied focussing on his plate a bit more than necessary.

When he looked up again, he saw that Hannibal was smiling in a very self-satisfied way. Will was starting to think that Hannibal liked making him blush.

“I also plan to cook for you, but considering the lack of fresh produce I’m afraid it might not be up to the standard I am used to.” 

“Oh…I could help with that.” He said happy to be able to do something. “I could go fishing. The river is just by my propriety and nobody goes there beside me.”

“It would be a pleasure to eat your catch.”

They both smiled, and Will felt himself relax for the first time since Hannibal arrival. After breakfast and cleaning up he went out to feed the dogs and prepared himself to go for a walk with them. The weather was great if a bit cold.

“I’m going for a walk with the dogs. You can come if you want…or not. Your choice.” He said feeling a bit awkward.

“Let me change and I shall join you.”

Hannibal went to the bathroom and came back with small boots that looked a bit less preppy than usual, black jeans that probably costed more than Will’s whole wardrobe and his usual dad sweater, tie and clean shirt still included under it because of course it was Hannibal. They were limits to how much he was ready to dress down.

Hannibal saw Will’s surprise at his appearance and laughed making Will’s stomach do something strange.

“I can in fact dress down when the situation requires it Will.”

“I was starting to think you were born in a 3 pieces suits.” He replied.

“I was born just as naked as you Will. Clothes are only a way to cover myself from the world and give people the impression I want to give.”

Will nodded, mostly focused on the naked part of the sentence and how good Hannibal looked in those tight jeans. They got on their way; the dogs happy to have a new companion with them. Buster kept running back to Hannibal as if to check he was still following them, making the doctor laugh.

Will felt strange seeing Hannibal interact with his dogs. He knew the man didn’t hate his dogs, but he also knew that dogs were messy, and hairy. Two things Hannibal didn’t really appreciate. Hannibal informed Will of the last news concerning the virus during their walk. Hannibal didn’t seem really worried. He was a doctor after all so if he wasn’t worried Will saw no sense in not trusting him.

After their walk Will went to work on his computer saw that he had indeed received a dozen of emails from the school telling him that classes were cancelled until further notice. Jack left him a voicemail telling him they would pick up the case after the whole thing was over. With his wife being sick and someone very at risk of dying if she caught the virus, he for once had other things in mind than work. Will spent the rest of the morning grading papers while Hannibal worked on what looked like patients notes.

At noon they ate a small meal Hannibal prepared and then went back to work. When Hannibal started preparing their supper Will asked if he could help with anything feeling strange at not having to do anything. The man had already offered him food and was now cooking for him three times a day.

“Do not worry Will, it is only a pleasure to cook for you. Cooking is a passion of mine as you already know.”

“I know, but still. If you need a hand for anything…”

“Really Will? Anything?” Hannibal asked, stopping what he was doing and looking at Will with something mischievous in his eyes.

Will blushed again, catching the innuendo of what he had just said. Will was fifty per cents sure that Hannibal was flirting with him in that moment. It was so obvious even him could see it, but it was still hard to believe. Feeling brave he looked Hannibal in the eyes and replied:

“Anything. You only have to ask.”

Hannibal’s eyes went dark for a moment and Will felt his cock grow hard in his pants. After a moment, Hannibal cleared his throat visibly trying to control himself.

“I shall keep that in mind Will.”

Will nodded and decided to go out for a bit before eating, distracting himself from his semi-hard dick by playing with the dogs. The food was delicious as usual and Will thanked Hannibal more than once. They talked about work, Jack’s wife and a bit of everything. All in all, it felt quite domestic with Will’s dog looking at Hannibal hopefully, hoping for a treat. Will told Hannibal it was not good to feed them while they were at the table or they would come to expect it every time and Hannibal nodded understanding. That still didn’t stop him from giving a small piece of meat to Buster when he thought Will wasn’t looking. Will only sighed a little, feeling more fond than annoyed. Hannibal realizing, he was caught, looked guilty for half a second before acting like he hadn’t done anything wrong. 

“You’re just as bad as them.” Will laughed. Hannibal smiled, but he didn’t say anything.

After their meal Will went out again to let the dogs out for the last time. He hadn’t brought his jacket so he felt quite cold, but he didn’t feel like going back inside to take it. He heard the door open and suddenly something warm on his shoulder. It was Hannibal surrounding him in a blanket. When Hannibal talked, he was close enough to Will’s ear he could feel his breath against him and it made him tremble.

“We don’t want you to catch a cold Will.”

Will imagined Hannibal kissing the back of his neck for a moment and he was hit by a wave of desire so strong he could barely stand. And it was only day one. How was he gonna survive two weeks?

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome” he said, finally letting Will go.

He offered him a glass of Whisky and Will took it gratefully. They sat on Will’s porch and drank in silence for a while. The dogs played, cold wind blew and Will often found himself looking at Hannibal. He looked at peace.

“I think I understand why you choose such a life Will. Being far away from everything, alone surrounded by nature, with nothing but the stars at night can feel very liberating.”

“It feels like I’m the only one to left sometimes. Like the rest of the world doesn’t exist anymore.”

“And does that feel good?”

“A month ago, I would have said yes. Now… I don’t know.”

“Why?” Hannibal asked, sounding very curious.

“I think I don’t like the thought of a world without you in it.”

Will had said it without thinking too much about it. It was simply the truth and maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the stars and the night, but he had said it anyway. He didn’t feel scared. Hannibal breath stopped and Will heard the surprise in it. It took him some time to answer, but Will didn’t feel scared. He knew he would reply when he was ready. It wasn’t everyday that you got to surprise Hannibal Lecter.

“Rest assured that I feel quite the same Will. My world wouldn’t be the same without you in it.”

Will looked at him and smiled. They finished their drink in silence and went back inside where Will started feeling nervous again about the night to come.

As they got ready for bed, Hannibal already into pyjamas and Will in a t shirt and some boxers, Will tried to warn Hannibal.

“Hannibal…I should tell you. I often get nightmares. I move and I sweat during the nights. It might be better for your sleep if I slept on the couch.”

“Nonsense. I do not mind you waking me and I will be there to help you if you need any help during the night. Do not worry about me.”

Will nodded, still very nervous for more than one reasons.

They both lied down in the dark and Will wondered how he would ever fall asleep. He tried very hard to think about all the horrible murders he could remember if only to keep himself from thinking of Hannibal being in the same bed as him.

“Good night Will.”

“Good night”

Hannibal fell asleep first and Will, who was back to him, turned around to watch him in his sleep. He looked so soft. His hair fell into his face, making Will want to touch them. He eventually fell asleep too looking at Hannibal sleeping.

Will was awoken by a dream in the middle of the night. When he opened his eyes, he could feel something was wrong. He was back to Hannibal again, but he could feel the other man breath against his neck. Hannibal was just behind him, hopefully still asleep. Will tried to remember his dream and seeing his erection was enough for him to know the content had most probably not been murder as usual. When it finally came back to him, he felt even more blood rushing to his dick. He was out on the porch with Hannibal at night and Hannibal was giving him the best blow job he had ever had.

Will was just about to get up and flee to the shower, when he felt Hannibal touch his arm.

“Will is everything all right?” he asked in a sleepy voice.

Fuck. It was all the thoughts Will could form in that instant.

“I…yes. Thank you, Hannibal. I just have to…”

He tried to get up, but Hannibal kept him there.

“Breathe Will. Everything is fine.” He said in a calming tone as he pushed Will to lie on his back.

“You don’t have anything to be embarrassed about.” he added as Will’s erection became visible to him. Hannibal started caressing his chest and Will almost whined. “When I said I could help you with anything you needed I did mean anything Will.”

Will hid his face in the pillow, close to Hannibal’s neck.

“Hannibal” was all he could say. “I’m sorry.” He added in a small voice.

“There is nothing to be sorry about dear boy.”

Hannibal kissed his hair and kept on caressing his chest slowly getting closer and closer to his hips.

“What were you dreaming about Will?”

Will took a moment to answer, still feeling ashamed of himself and his lack of self control even if it was now obvious that Hannibal wanted him too.

“You.” He murmured.

To that Hannibal got closer to him and Will felt his erection against his side. Hannibal definitely wanted him just as much.

“What was I doing will?”

“You were touching me. Putting me in your mouth.”

Hannibal forced him to look at him just as he said:

“Like this Will?” and touched his erection through his boxer. Will nodded. Hannibal lowered his boxer and took him in hand more solidly this time and started a slow movement making Will breathe harder.

“Like this?” he asked as he kissed Will’s neck and bite him gently.

“Yes, yes Hannibal.”

Hannibal then kissed him for the first time, and it was all tongue and possibly the filthiest first kiss Will had ever experienced. It did help that Hannibal’s thumb was playing with the head of his cock.

Very quickly Hannibal found himself on top of Will and Will felt his own erection slide against his. It was enough to blind him for a moment.

“Hannibal please!” He begged. He didn’t know what for, but he was begging.

“Anything. Anything you want dear boy.”

“I want you naked. I want to feel you everywhere.”

Hannibal nodded, obviously very interested in the idea too. Very soon they were both naked with Hannibal back on top of him, their erections sliding together.

They kissed for a while simply enjoying the feeling of being together like this until they both couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hannibal, I need…I need more.”

“Would you like me to re enact the next part of your dream Will?”

“Yes, yes, please.”

Hannibal laughed a bit at his desperation, but he complied and went down Will’s body slowly with kisses and bites. When he finally licked Will’s member from the bottom to the top, and took Will into his mouth, Will moaned, loudly. Hannibal was good at this. Somehow, it wasn’t a surprise. As Hannibal took him deeper and deeper, playing with his balls and doing things with his tongue that made Will want to melt every time Will imagined himself coming in Hannibal’s mouth and while it would be amazing it didn’t feel right.

“Hannibal stop please!”

Hannibal gave his dick a last, but very good suction, before looking up at him.

“I don’t want to come like this.”

“What do you wish for then?” he asked kissing the V of his hips.

“I want…more. I want you in me.”

Hannibal groaned and for a moment it looked like Will had overwhelmed him. Suddenly Hannibal was attacking his mouth again and Will felt Hannibal leaking on his stomach. The older man was obviously very turned on.

“I have lubricant in the night table.”

Hannibal nodded, and without a word took it out.

“Have you ever done this with a man Will?” he asked as he was about to pour some into his hand.

“Once, when I was younger, but since then it has mainly been toys.” 

The thought of Will using toys on himself was a lot for Hannibal, Will could see it clearly in his eyes. His voice was deeper when he said:

“You shall have to show me that some day.”

Will nodded.

“You don’t have to prepare me. Just… I’ve been using them a lot recently. It’s fine.”

Hannibal bite Will’s collarbone hard, more turned on than ever and then put the lubricant on his cock. He quickly raised Will’s leg and kissed Will again. He looked at Will a question his eyes.

“Are you sure Will?”

“Yes. I want you. Please Hannibal.”

Hannibal nodded and slowly penetrated Will, looking him in the eyes all the while. Will had to close his eyes at how satisfying it felt to finally have Hannibal inside of him.

“Have you been thinking of me while using these toys of yours Will?”

“Yes, Yes, I have.” He admitted readily as Hannibal slowly got deeper into him, giving him time to adjust to his size. When he was completely inside, he stopped moving.

“Did you imagine me taking you often?”

“Yes, everyday” he said honestly.

Hannibal kissed him and started to move slowly, going almost all out and all in every time, thus making Will go slightly crazy at how good, but also how frustrating it felt.

“Tell me. What did you imagine?”

“I imagined you…” Will had to stop because of Hannibal first hard thrust. “mmh I imagined you taking me in your-in your office. On your desk. On your chair. God Hannibal!” He moaned as Hannibal started fucking him harder.

“Such a filthy boy Will” Hannibal replied slightly out of breath.

“Yes, yes for you I am. Harder Hannibal. Please.”

Hannibal complied, making the most beautiful sound, almost animal like.

“You like begging for me, don’t you?” He asked Will in a harsh voice.

Will could only nod in this moment, too overwhelmed by pleasure. Hannibal was fucking him hard and good, often all the while biting his chest, the pain making everything more intense. Eventually he felt able to speak again.

“Please touch me, Hannibal.”

Hannibal immediately took his cock in hand and started touching him. Will soon felt himself getting close to the edge.

“I’m close Hannibal.” He warned.

Hannibal whispering in his ear:

“Such a filthy boy Will. Are you gonna come on my cock like a good boy?”

It was enough to finish him. All he could do was moan so loud he would have felt ashamed of it if it had been anyone else, and hold on to Hannibal who started fucking him quicker close to his own release. With what little clarity Will had left he murmured almost desperately:

“Please come in my mouth Hannibal.”

And just like that Hannibal got out of Will and was putting his dick in his mouth coming in seconds, holding his hair almost with ferocity as he fucked his mouth to empty himself. Will swallowed everything, only too happy to be able to do that for him.

Hannibal finally lied back down beside Will and held him tightly against his chest, as he got his breath back. Will held him just as strongly, loving the feeling of his naked strong body against his. He caressed Hannibal’s hairy chest, feeling happier than he had felt in a long time.

“I feel like I should thank you.” He said breaking the silence. “But I think you also got something you wanted very much out of it.” He finished smiling.

“Yes, indeed. You were not the only one dreaming of this.” Hannibal admitted.

“Was it as good as you imagined?” Will asked, a bit nervous suddenly.

Hannibal smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

“It was better than anything my imagination could conjure. What about you? Was it better than what you imagined using your toys?” he teased.

Will blushed, feeling self conscious again, now that the heat of the moment had passed. He hid his face in Hannibal’s chest to answer.

“Yes. It doesn’t even compare.”

“Good.”

They stayed in silence for some time again simply enjoying each other and caressing each other. It was again Will who broke the silence by saying:

“You know, I was very scared when you announced you were staying with me for so long. I thought I was gonna die of sexual frustration or you would see it and feel uncomfortable.”

“Very far from it Will.”

“Yes, I should have noticed it. It was obvious in retrospect, but I’m glad we sorted things out so soon.” He smiled.

“Why so?” Hannibal asked, playing with his curls.

“Because now we get to do this as much as we want for the next two weeks.”

Hannibal laughed.

“Yes, dear boy, we do and much more.”

Will felt himself getting aroused again at the thought of much more, but his body wasn’t ready to go again so he just kissed Hannibal.

“Quarantine really isn’t so bad after all.” Will smiled. He put his head back on Hannibal’s chest, ready to fall asleep like that.

Hannibal kept playing softly with his hair and Will heard him whisper:

“Indeed, it isn’t.” before falling asleep in his arms.

The end


End file.
